kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Masquerade
'Masquerade '''is a side quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. After receiving a tip-off from Andrew that his friends Matthew and Fritz are once again up to mischief, Henry is tasked with finding a Cuman disguise. Synopsis Fritz and Matthew have hatched a plan, which usually means lots of fun... and lots of mischief. '' Objectives *Find out from Fritz where things stand with Andrew **Strike a deal with Andrew ***Get three Cuman disguises ****(Optional) Go to the Cuman camp west of Uzhitz ****(Optional) Go to the Cuman camp east of Uzhitz ****(Optional) Go to the Cuman camp not far from Andrew's inn *****Get hold of three Cuman helmets with faceplates (0/3) *****Get hold of three suits of Cuman armour (0/3) ******Find out from Milomir what a "real" Cuman looks like *******Find out what Bran knows ********Find some black feathers ********(Optional) Get raven feathers *******Talk to Olena ********Get hold of some animal teeth ********(Optional) Get wolf fangs. *******Talk to Vashek ********Get hold of a dog skin ********(Optional) Hunt down a dog at night and skin it. ******As soon as you have the feathers, fangs and dog hide, go and see Andrew. Walkthrough Fritz and Matthew have turned up at the Inn in the Glade, where Matthew gives Henry 125 and explains that they stole a ring from Old Thomas at the Mill of Ledetchko - and no, you can't have a bigger share. After fleeing the area, Fritz had the idea of taking the ring to Andrew to sell - with the added advantage that they could spend all the money on ale at the Inn. Matthew reasons that ever since the Attack on Skalitz, everything has gone wrong for them - they have, after all, tried to be good and honest men. They were well behaved in the Sasau Monastery (except for punching a novice) and at Ledetchko (apart from making eyes at the miller's daughter and beating up the foreman), and what do they have to show for it? Now, with the land in chaos, is the time to make a bit of real money - they can turn to highway robbery, sell the goods to Andrew to fleece, then live the high life on the abundant groschen. Henry is hesitant at first, but Matthew stirs up his patriotic vigor and pain over his family's murder, and the hot-blooded blacksmith will eventually agree to help them on their en-devour. First though, you have to go talk to Fritz - Andrew doesn't trust you yet. Fritz will tell you a bit more about their plan - of course, they only plan to rob the local villains, the Cumans and the bandits. He instructions you to go to Andrew and work something out (mention money to get his attention). Go to Andrew, who will lead you into the back cellar to talk privately. There, you'll learn he doesn't think you're up to the task. Convince, threaten or bribe him to show you're serious Andrew's Stats Now Andrew is convinced, he'll tell you that the first thing to do is procure disguises. And as Cumans are widely known for being looters, the three of you dressing up like them will be very convincing, not to mention terrifying. He gives you the location of three nearby camps, which you will need to infiltrate in order to the armour needed. Before you leave, go tell Fritz to organize weapons. The first thing you'll need is three Cuman helmets with face-plates - either Cuman Captain's helmets, Cuman shishaks, or Ornamented Cuman shishaks. Don't bother with Cuman helmets or Light Cuman helmets, as they wont cover your face and will be useless as a disguise. You'll also need armour - three pieces of either Hungarian hauberk, Heavy lamellar armour, Light lamellar armour, Cuman hauberk, Reinforced Cuman hauberk or Cuman harness. If they are heavily damaged, you will need to repair them before Andrew will accept them. As with all camp attacks, either poison the stew with Bane potion, attack outright, pick off people who are outside the camp, or sneak in and rob the chests. After procuring three sets of Cuman armor and Helmet's with full face masks, take them to show Matthew, Fritz, and Andrew. Unfortunately, they don't think you're particularly intimidating (much to Henry's irritation). However, Andrew mentions that one of his regulars, Milomir, has allegedly had dealing with Cumans during his work as a caravan guard. Go upstairs to the inn and find him, to ask about what they look like. First though, you'll need to buy him a drink. Then, Milomir will tell a highly fanciful story involving a snow storm in summer, fornicating with she-devils, and drinking the blood of innocents. Henry is furious, and points out he watched Cumans slaughter his friends and family - they may have been terrifying, but they were merely men. Milomir is apologetic, and advises you to speak to some of the locals - Bran, Olena and Vashek, who have all seen real Cumans. Head north to the Charcoal kilns of Talmberg to find Bran, who will tell you that the Cumans deck themselves in black raven's feathers, because of their magical properties. Henry muses that chicken feathers would work just as well, before heading to Talmberg to find Olena. She claims that they use wolf's fangs, to make themselves invisible. Now, go to Uzhitz and speak to Vashek. He seems to think that the skin is impenetrable to weapons. So now Henry has to find ravens feathers, wolf's fangs, and the skin of a dog hunted at night. Failing that, you can make do with chicken feathers, wild boar's tusk, and any old dog skin. The easiest way to accomplish this is to head back to Talmberg. There, buy a dog skin from the Tanner, raid the local chicken coops for the black feathers, before going to see Nicholas to buy some wolf's fangs - or go hunting for a boar and collect a fang. Of course, you could wait for nightfall to kill and skin a dog under the moonlight and search out nests or herb women to find raven feathers the reward is slightly different if you do it this way Finally, go back to the Inn and talk to Andrew. He'll help you put together your new outfit, which they all agree is far more impressive, and you look a lot more like a Cuman. Or at least, you look a lot more like what people ''think Cumans look like. Matthew announces that you are ready to get started. Notes * Category:Side Quests